


Intro to Among Us.

by Morganatique9



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: AU, Among Us, Discord - Freeform, Friendship, Fun, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Quarantine, antics, game online
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morganatique9/pseuds/Morganatique9
Summary: During the quarantine, the study group plays Among Us together from time to time to distract themselves.
Relationships: Annie Edison/Jeff Winger, Troy Barnes/Britta Perry
Comments: 18
Kudos: 35





	Intro to Among Us.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a little something I've had in mind and I thought it'd be fun to write. It's not an extraordinary piece of literature but like the study group killing time with the game, it's a nice distraction. If you like it, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated :)
> 
> A huge thanks to the people over the Community Discord #fan-fic channel for helping me brainstorm and motivating me, as always. You're all the best!

Boring. Everything was soooo boring.

Being quarantined was certainly not the most entertaining thing Britta Perry had done in her life. Sure, it was for a very good reason – the pandemic had to be taken in hand. However, being alone all day, every day of the week, was definitely a downside.

At first, it was fun. Britta had decided to take advantage of all that compulsory free time and try to reconnect with some old passions of hers. She also tried some new stuff, like painting or baking. Turned out whether she was good or bad at it, she would still grow bored of it rather quickly.

So she eventually decided to stay in touch as much as possible with the people she cared about. She would make some polite calls to her parents in order to make sure they had not contracted the virus and were safe. Once her good deed of the week was done, she would hang up and then call her friends – friends from work and friends from Greendale.

At some point, Britta was introduced to Discord. She was not familiar with that chatting app beforehand. After all, she tried her hardest not to appear on too many social networks. You could say whatever you wanted but Big Brother was always watching. Although it turned out that Discord was even more useful than WhatsApp to keep in touch with her friends. Discord was actually very practical – you could text, you could call, you could even video call, whatever you needed to do.

It started to get much more useful the day Abed suggested they should plan Netflix Party’s nights. They would all agree on what movie to watch, Abed would put it on his laptop screen and share it with the others in a vocal channel, and then, they would all watch the movie together, even though they were actually all hundreds or thousands of miles apart from each other. They would comment out loud, they would laugh. Suddenly, the quarantine was not so boring after all.

Afterwards, Troy thought they should try something else – play games together. At first, it was some pretty basic games, such as Skribbl or Mario Kart. Then, a certain game called Among Us was released and both Troy and Abed became obsessed with it. Now, they would exclusively call the group to play that game. It was fun but Britta had to admit she missed their Netflix Party’s nights because she had gotten the habit to side text with Troy about the movie and it actually became comforting at some point.

On that Wednesday night, she got pinged on Discord by Troy, who asked if anyone was down for playing Among Us. As she was chewing on her last piece of pizza, Britta turned her computer on and while Discord was loading, she poured herself a glass of red wine. She was taking a sip when she clicked on the “Join vocal channel” button. She put her left earphone on and could quickly ear Troy and Annie’s voices.

“Hey guys.” Britta smoothly chimed in.

“Oh hey Britta!” Annie squealed, sounding happy to hear her.

“Hi Britta!” Troy then exclaimed.

“How’s it going?” Britta asked.

“Pretty good. Zoey and Ela are finally asleep so we’re good to go.” Annie said cheerfully.

“I hope my favorite nieces are okay.” Britta said teasingly.

“They’re more than okay, don’t worry about that. Need I remind you they have a dad who’s crazy about them?”

“Speak of the devil, he’s not playing with us tonight?” Troy then asked.

“He is but as usual we’re in separate rooms, I guess he must be turning his computer on as we speak.” Annie casually answered.

At the same time, the distinct sound of another person joining the vocal channel popped into Britta’s ear and she read her screen to find out who it was.

“Oh hi Abed!” Britta exclaimed.

“Hi everyone.” Abed said as Troy and Annie were also greeting him. “How many more people are we expecting for this game?”

“No idea, guess whoever wants to join will do.” Troy answered.

“Ugh I just hope there won’t be –“ Annie began saying but was interrupted by another channel joining sound.

“Hello, everyone.” Shirley cooed.

“Hey Shirley!” Annie, Britta, Troy and Abed simultaneously cheered.

“Phew, I was worried it’d be –“ Annie reiterated but was interrupted yet again.

“What’s up, party people?”

“Hi Chang.” Everyone flatly said.

Britta covered her mic to scoff a little because she knew Annie was going to say Chang the second he popped into the channel. They did not have mean intentions in mind but their previous games revealed that Chang was not a very fair player, since he tried to cheat every time. Nobody was surprised by that, though.

“Okay, I’m going to create a game now, I guess we’re enough to start one.” Troy announced while typing on his keyboard.

As Britta was enjoying her glass of wine, she heard another person pop into the channel.

“Evening, everyone.”

“Hi Jeff!” They all answered.

“Finally, what took you so long?” Annie asked Jeff.

“My laptop had some updates to do. Also, I made sure Zoey and Ela were comfortable before leaving the room.”

“Aww.” Shirley and Britta cooed.

“Don’t ‘aww’ him ladies, Jeff’s becoming an overly overprotective dad, I had already checked twice if the girls were fine, you didn’t have to do it three other times!”

“Three? That’s very precise, only went twice.” Jeff teased Annie.

“Pff, loser!” Chang chanted.

“Anyway, I’m here now so get ready to get smashed.” Jeff added, ignoring Chang’s comment.

“Who’s getting smashed?” Someone asked in a strong British accent.

“Probably Jeff’s manhood.” Someone else guffawed.

“Hey Duncan, hey Pierce.” Everyone flatly greeted them.

“So the room code is FPARXO.” Troy said right after. “North America, obviously. I’m going to type all of that.”

Troy carried out and did what he said instantly, allowing Britta to set the game and look for the room. Not everyone was this efficient, though.

“I can’t get in.” Pierce was grumbling. “How do I –“

When Pierce’s voice suddenly faded, Britta looked at her screen and immediately knew what was going to happen. Obviously, she could not help but chuckle quietly.

“Pierce, you’ve turned your mic off again!” Troy complained. “We can’t hear you!”

A few seconds later, Pierce’s face appeared on Britta’s screen, so close to the camera she could only see his forehead and one of his eyes. At some point, he lifted his head and his lips were moving but no sound was coming out of them.

“That’s your camera you’ve turned on now, not the mic.” Troy exhaled, deeply annoyed.

“I thought you were taking some computer classes, Pierce.” Jeff taunted Pierce. “Looks like you haven’t passed.”

“Ugh, okay, doesn’t matter, we don’t need the mic for the most part of the game.” Troy eventually conceded. “Pierce, you’ll type in the chat if you can’t turn your mic on.”

“Everyone’s logged in the game?” Abed then asked.

The whole group, except for Pierce who still had not managed to turn his microphone back on, agreed. Britta looked at her screen with all the tiny characters from the game running around at the top of the spaceship. For today’s game, she had decided to be Blue.

“I’m going to put some flowers as a hat.” Annie then said, her purple character suddenly wearing some flowers.

“That’s nice.” Shirley said softly.

“If everyone’s ready, I’m starting the game.” Troy announced.

Again, they all agreed, except for still muted Pierce. Therefore, the countdown began and Britta automatically muted herself, as it was a requirement Troy had insisted on. The game began. There was one impostor among them. Britta was a simple crewmate, therefore, she got ready to fulfill her tasks.

She saw all the characters on screen splitting from one side of the map until the other. Britta recognized the map – it was not her favorite one because she did not know it as much as the other, but she did not lose time either way. She decided to head into the electrical zone first. She just had a simple wiring fix to do. In no time, it was finished. When she left and started to head towards the laboratory, she ran into Purple and Yellow, who were respectively Annie and Duncan’s characters. She tried to see if they were doing anything suspicious but it looked like they were on their way to resolve some tasks. Just when Britta was stepping into the Laboratory zone, a message popped on the screen and everything stopped. Orange (Troy) had called for an emergency meeting – supposedly because he had seen something weird. Therefore, Britta unmuted herself, swiftly mimicked by the others.

“So I’ve called an emergency meeting because… I think Green’s kind of shady.” Troy explained.

“Who’s Green again?” Jeff asked, sounding confused.

“That would have to be me, Jeffrey.” Shirley then responded. “How was I being shady, Troy?”

“You were following me just now!” Troy exclaimed.

“Yeah because I was probably going in the same direction as you, fool!” Shirley retorted.

“I don’t suppose this is how you’re expected to defend yourself, Shirley.” Duncan chimed in.

“Okay so to sum up, nobody’s seen anything suspicious?” Abed asked everyone.

“I have!” Troy insisted.

“Oh come on, give me a break, you’re suspicious too.” Shirley ranted.

“Funny how it’s the two of you who are designated suspicious from the beginning.” Chang suddenly pointed out.

“Chang!” Shirley revolted, obviously offended.

“For real, man?” Troy sighed upsettingly.

“What?? It’s not my fault you’re the only two who don’t live in Greendale anymore, suckers.” Chang exclaimed.

“I think he meant that it’s funny it’s you two because you’re black, you know.”

“And as usual, Pierce found the perfect time to manage to unmute himself and be offensive.” Jeff pointed out ironically.

“Okay, can we focus back on the game now?” Annie chimed in to calm things down. “I think we can all say this meeting is adjourned and not vote anyone out, right?”

As they all agreed and skipped the vote part, when the timer was done, it could be seen that White (Pierce) had voted Shirley out.

“Pierce, we agreed we’d skip the vote!” Annie pointed out, sounding upset.

“Is this another sort of hate crime, Pierce?” Shirley asked in a raspy voice.

“What? I thought it was an unspoken understanding.” Pierce defended himself poorly.

Afterwards, they all muted themselves – except for Pierce who could be heard grunting and mumbling from time to time – and resumed to accomplish their tasks. Britta went back to the Laboratory zone, where she had two tasks to fulfill – align telescope and submit scan.

“Damn, that’s easy so far, give me some real trouble.” Britta said to herself.

She started heading towards Communication when someone called for another emergency meeting.

“Ugh better not be Troy again.” Britta grumbled before unmuting herself.

“Who called the meeting?” Abed asked in a serious tone.

“I did.” Duncan said. “I’ve just seen something you would call ‘very sus’, to quote your words.”

“What is it then? The suspense is killing us, Duncan.” Jeff taunted him.

Britta could hear Annie chuckling to Jeff’s joke and she could not help but roll her eyes with a smile on her face. Annie would always be cheerful whenever Jeff was talking and joking. Britta would usually tease them about it and say how gross their couple is, but in all fairness, she could be kind of envious of the complicity these two were sharing. Britta does not feel like she has ever shared something like this with anyone, not even the guys she dated, and even though she ensured she did not care, it could be a disappointing realization at times.

“Well, ladies and gentlemen, rest assured, you won’t be holding your breath for too long, because I am now going to reveal the reasons why I’ve called for this meeting.” Duncan solemnly said.

“You’re not it court Ian, no need to argue your case like that.” Jeff pointed out ironically.

“I insist because I want to be believable. So, I happen to have seen someone go through the vents in the Storage area. I’m fairly certain it was Brown.”

“Who’s Brown again?” Shirley asked reflectively.

“That’s Chang, I think.” Abed answered right away.

“Pff, what? No-o-o-o, wha-a-a-t…” Chang said, separating and repeating each syllables.

“Yeah sounds very convincing Chang.” Britta joked.

“Where were you just now?” Troy asked him.

“I don’t know man, I was in that… room, with the… things.” Chang slowly answered.

“Right.” Annie and Jeff replied simultaneously.

“Ugh you guys are disgusting with those synced brains of yours.” Britta scoffed regarding Jeff and Annie’s latest sentence.

Again, Britta could make fun of them just to cover up how she actually felt about it.

“So what do we need to do, fellas?” Duncan eventually asked. “Should we vote Chang out?”

“Yeah, he sus.” Troy said.

“No I’m not!” Chang railed. “And what about the crazy old dude?”

“Hey, leave Jeff alone!” Pierce revolted, not taking the hint.

“Oh boy.” Jeff sighed.

“I say we vote Chang out.” Shirley suggested coyly.

“Oh really? What were the odds?” Chang said sarcastically.

“I agree.” Abed eventually added.

“Yeah, me too.” Annie confirmed.

Therefore, Britta followed the mood and everyone voted Chang out. Except for Pierce, who had decided to vote Troy out.

“But why??” Troy exclaimed.

“Are you sure you want Pierce to explain why, Troy?” Jeff told him.

“Oh. Yeah probably not.” Troy mumbled.

When the timer was done, a message appeared on the screen. Chang was thrown out of the spaceship and was, indeed, the impostor.

“Yes!!” Some people exclaimed simultaneously but Britta could not recognize whose voices it were.

“Next time, you’ll have to defend your case harder, Chang.” Duncan told him satisfyingly.

“You want to know what’s harder?” Chang just answered.

“Eww!” Everyone else exclaimed.

“Chang in the vents!!”

“Alright, I’m going to go guys, I’m kind of sleepy.” Britta announced.

“Ugh, always a buzzkill Britta.” Jeff taunted her.

“Bite me.” Britta instantly retorted. “Anyway, have fun and see you another time!”

“Bye!!” Some exclaimed.

Britta smiled and left the vocal channel. She then took her empty glass of wine to the kitchen in order to put it into the sink and she let herself fall on her couch in front of the TV. At some point, she grabbed her phone and was surprised to see she had some private messages on Discord.

Frowning, Britta opened the app and checked her unread messages. They were from Troy. He had been texting her during the game, just like they were doing for their Netflix Party nights. He was not saying anything phenomenal but it was enough to make Britta smile.

**\- Troy Barnes, 9.57 P.M.**

_Pierce and his mic problems, am I right?_

**\- Troy Barnes, 10.02 P.M.**

_Duncan talking like he’s in court or smth._

**\- Troy Barnes, 10.05 P.M.**

_of course it was Chang!_

**\- Troy Barnes, 10.06 P.M.**

_damn u leaving so soon? :(_ _hope u’re okay. Games are funnier when u’re around._

Britta sighed, satisfied and quickly texted him back before putting her phone down and looking distractingly at her television screen. Maybe Jeff and Annie were not the only ones who shared some genuine complicity, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Special shoutout to my dear friend Allyjayrunaway, who'll definitely know why <3


End file.
